Creamy Peanut Butter
by solsethegreat
Summary: Charlie wants to find actual Peanut Butter for Claire, and the only person that might have it is Sawyer. To what lengths will he go to get it? CharlieSawyer
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place sometime in the first season. For now it's only rated T, but it may go up to M in the future. This is Sawyer/Charlie. If that pairing scares you or makes you angry or something, there are plenty of other fluffy fics out there for you. Just a short first chapter, but if it gets response, I'll write more.

**Disclaimer:** I do no own the characters in this story, but I do own this story. A vague disclaimer is nobody's friend. :)

**Creamy Peanut Butter**

Charlie paced about back and forth on the far end of the beach. Claire was the best friend he had on the beach so far and her prenatal cravings for peanut butter was a thing of legend. And after all, what are friends for, right? Sure, occasionally he looked at her in a way that was slightly more than friends, but for now, his only worry was taking care of her. He knew Claire had bad experience with men. Charlie would only bring her massive amounts of badness if he got too close as well, so he stayed away.

But getting her a gift was okay, right? He afterall heard that Sawyer had many things stashed away, things he'd stolen from the plane. From the _bodies_ on the plane. And that was just a little bit morbid. No one really knew everything he had a hold of, but it seemed he somehow had an unending supply of random crap that he'd pawn off for a price. Usually a book or a favor or something. Sawyer seemed to have grown quite attached to trashy romance novels during their stay on the desolate island. Whether that was amusing or disturbing was still up in the air for Charlie.

He didn't have much experience bargaining with people. He had experience being heckled by sellers, yes. He had his 'habit' to thank for that. Still, getting people to lower the price or possibly even give it to him for free were not his area of expertise.

_Suck it up, Charlie, suck it up..._ He thought, shoving his fists in his pockets and biting his lip. Sawyer was over by his little tree where he always loitered, probably reading some other Danielle Steele novella. Charlie couldn't tell, he just saw him hunched over. He slowly approached, not sure how to ask about it. And after a few seconds of just standing, Sawyer spoke, not looking up from his book.

"You're in my light, Chuck." He said without any patience in his voice. Charlie nodded and brushed off his pants, moving to the side so his shadow wouldn't block the pages of his book.

"S-sorry." He said, his thick accent slipping over his tongue. Sawyer quirked his eyebrow and closed his book, taking a second and looking up at him with his little cock-sure smirk he was so well known for, his dimples clearly showing in the sunlight.

"What can I do for you, Chuck?" He said, blinking a few times. Charlie looked at him a little puzzled.

"I'd um... prefer it if you called me Charlie actually." He said. "And um... you... wouldn't have any peanut butter in that stash, would you?"

The odd request piqued his interest. "Why? You and the little Aussie have some kinky plans for later? Because I also have things that are cherry-flavored and ribbed for her pleasure."

Charlie went wide-eyed and stuttered. "N-no! It's not like that, w-we're good friends, really."

Sawyer laughed a bit, more amused than anything. "Right... Anyway, I may or may not. But either way, it's gonna cost you." He smirked, then looked back down at his book. Charlie fidgeted a little and crossed his arms tightly.

"W-what kinds of things will it cost?" Charlie asked. He hoped to god it wasn't anything he didn't have, because he didn't have much. Just his guitar. Oh god, what if he wanted that? Sawyer tapped his chin for a moment as he thought, then he looked back up at him.

"I donno just yet, English. Or Scottish, whatever ya' are. I'll just have to think about it. Now go before I change my mind, Dahlia is about to get her succulent breasts felt up by Gregory." He said, motioning to the page he was on in his book. Charlie nodded and chewed his lip nervously, then turned and walked. He probably would stress the rest of the night over whatever it is that Sawyer might want from him.


	2. Chapter 2: Good Bad Daydreams

**chapter two: good bad daydreams**

Charlie was right. He was restless thinking about what he had gotten himself into. Afterall, what did Charlie have? A couple of rings and necklaces and his guitar. That was it. What could he possibly trade Sawyer for peanut butter? And that's if he even _had_ peanut butter. Claire was a sweet girl, but was it really worth all this trouble? Yeah... he had to try. Invisible pretend peanut butter would only hold over her cravings for so long.

He rolled on his side and looked across the way to where Claire rested. She was a wonderful girl. Even if they never went anything past being friends, maybe losing his guitar was worth it? If only just to see that cute smile on her face. Charlie smiled to himself as he though about it, and his mind was made up. He nodded and turned back over, closing his eyes.

The next time he opened his eyes, the sun was blaring in his face. He must have slept past noon. People were already bustling about the beach. Sun was crouched by the water, washing out some clothes. Kate and Jack were over in Jack's tent, having an intense conversation. You could tell by the looks on their faces. Claire was talking with Hurley, who like always, was making her laugh. He quirked his lip to a smile and shook his head. Now where was Sawyer? He wasn't in the shade reading his book as usual. Charlie looked around and rubbed his arms as he approached Sawyer's tree. Nope, not here. His copy of 'Passion in Panama' was sitting to one side, a leaf sticking out as a bookmark.

Charlie looked for something that would tell him where Sawyer went. And he did find something. A red droplet in the sand. Charlie crouched down and felt it with his finger. It was warm, wet. It was blood. Now Charlie couldn't say he liked Sawyer too much. Really, who on the island did? Still, that didn't mean he was just going to let something bad happen to him. Afterall, he knew where his stash was. If he got hurt or worse, Charlie would be out of luck. He didn't want to worry anybody else, so he kept it to himself. He stood and looked off the small pathway into the jungle, where there were more droplets.

There was a feeling of dread as he ventured deeper into the jungle. Maybe not telling anybody was a stupid idea. What if that _thing_ got Sawyer? The thing that ripped that pilot to shreds their first day here. What if all he'd find were body parts? Charlie shuddered to think about it, but somehow, he just kept going.

Soon he smelt dampness in the air. He heard the familiar rumble of water, the waterfall that they had all been to so many times since crashing. He pushed through the lush greenery and looked about the small lake. And there was a _very_ shirtless Sawyer, cursing with a cigarette dangling from his mouth as he wrapped up his hand in wet bandages, all probably stuff in his stash. Charlie bit his lip and felt a little relieved knowing he was alive, but didn't want to bother him just now. He turned to head back to the beach, but a large snap stopped him. Shit. He stepped on a twig.

Sawyer turned and flipped his wet hair, quirking his eyebrow as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. "'Ey, rockstar. What you doin' all the way in the heart o' darkness all by your lonesome?" He said in an almost condescending manner. Charlie cleared his throat a bit as he turned to face him.

"Um... actually, I saw blood and I just thought you might need help." He nodded, uncomfortably shifting in his stance as he buried his hands deep in his pockets. Sawyer chuckled and shook his head, tightening his bandage.

"I was playin' with my new pocket knife and sliced my palm clean open. Came out here to wash it out." He said, cigarette dangling from his pink round lips. Charlie wasn't sure why he was paying so much attention to detail on the man's statuesque body, and he didn't want to know. He closed his eyes and shook his head a little bit. "You uh... got anything for that peanut butter?" Sawyer said, interrupting his thoughts. Charlie blinked and shook his head.

He couldn't begin in a million years to prepare for what happened next. Sawyer flicked his cigarrette in the water and stood, stretching out a little. The fine hairs just peaking over the top of his jeans as he did. Charlie stifled a breath as he watched, then looked up at the taller man as he approached with a smirk. "Aw, sure ya' do..." He said, getting within inches of his body, bringing up his forefinger and cupping his chin. Charlie shivered just a moment at the small touch.

"W-what do you mean?" Charlie said, eyes widening witha slight doe-eyed look. Sawyer chuckled, then leaned in, his breath hot against Charlie's face. His wet fingers sliding up Charlie's jawline.

"I think you know what I mean..." He said, giving him a little wiggle of the eyebrows. Charlie leaned a little more into the touch, nuzzling his hand.

"Do I?" He asked, looking back up at him. He was completely unable to breathe now. Sawyer smirked and pushed him back against a tree, his wet strands of hair falling over his eyes.

"Shut up..." He said, leaning forward, his lips connecting to Charlie's soft skin, nibbling gently up his neck. Charlie couldn't help but moan and let his hands wander up Sawyer's muscular back. Sawyer's tongue traveled up to his ear, suckling in the lobe between his teeth, grazing the flesh lightly.

"Oh... Sawyer..." He shuddered, gripping at his back, pulling him closer.

"Charlie..." He grinned, moving back and kissing him hard on the lips. "Mmm... Charlie..."

_Charlie... CHARLIE!_ Sawyer's voice grew loud. Charlie blinked a few times and looked up to Sawyer, who was still sitting on the rock, puffing his cigarrette. "You sure you kicked that habit o' yours?" He said. Oh god... Charlie had been dazing. He had only hoped he didn't think out loud.

"Um... no, I haven't thought about anything to give you. F-for the peanut butter. I'll um... just go... think..." Charlie motioned nervously, quickly turning and jogging out down the path again. Sawyer was _not_ gonna see the buldge in his pants. No way. Sawyer just watched as the other man ran and chuckled, then turned back to the water again.


	3. Chapter 3: Deeper and Deeper

_WARNING: here be the first smut in the fic! Solosmut! Anyway, it actually advances the plot, so it works well. Love it. :)_

**chapter three: deeper and deeper**

"Are you sure you can handle it, Chuck?" Sawyer said, running his soft palm flat along the small of Charlie's back. Charlie just groaned and nibbled his lower lip in anticipation, digging his dirty nails into the soil. Sawyer couldn't help but let go a soft chuckle as he pulled on Charlie's shoulders, nuzzling his lips along the soft curves of his shoulder.

"Mmm... stop teasing..." Charlie groaned, sliding his naked flesh back against Sawyer's islow, longing manner. He needed him. He needed him now. He needed him more than he had ever needed any drug he'd ever experimented with in his whole career with DriveShaft. And _that_ was a lot. Sawyer just flicked out his tongue, nibbling on the curvatures of his ear.

"Or what?" Sawyer asked in his cocky manner. God Charlie didn't know why that turned him on so much. Charlie turned and pushed the older man back, sucking his lips into his mouth, engulfing him into a kiss that he didn't want to break. He could feel the heat grow between their bodies. The heat of lust. Heat that needed release...

"I want you..." Charlie managed to stammer out of his lips a bit before continuing the kiss. Sawyer reached down and gave his fleshy buttocks a squeeze, suckling on his tongue.

"You want me to what?" He chuckled, letting his fingers trail a little further inside, rubbing hard at his opening.

"I want you... inside..." Charlie shivered, pushing himself back a little more, against his roughness. God yes, he wanted it. Sawyer grinned wide and began to whisper in his ear.

_KABOOM!_ Charlie shot up, wide-eyed in his place of rest. Whether it was the thunder that scared the life out of him or the fact that his pants were actually sticky after that dream was still a mystery to him. He shivered as the air grew cold, the dark gray-blue clouds approaching the island as the lightning danced wickedly acrossed the skyline. People scattered back into their tents and huts. Claire would no doubt be in any moment. Charlie wanted to make himself scarce. His loins hurt. He needed some... alone time in the jungle.

Charlie traveled as far into the jungle as he could, the rain starting to sprinkle just now. He had a pain in his gut from both the shame of being driven to the point of self-gratification by a dream he had no idea why he had in the first place. He came to a small clearing of rocks and sat down on the largest one, sitting comfortably as he reached down and rubbed the buldge in his pants. Oh... God...

Just then, the rain came pouring down. Charlie was drenched within an instant. But he was too far gone to stop. He simply stripped himself of the soggy clothes until he stood naked in the middle of the jungle, the only things on his body his rings and silver neck chain. The steam from the rain rolled off of his body like a fog that desired him as much as he desired the man that had driven him to this. The rain trickled down him, into every crack, every crevice, every unexplored terrain of his body. The rain was touching him in the ways he wanted Sawyer to.

He sat back down on the rock, now slick from the rain. His soft bottom slid just a little as he rested down, his erection bouncing in the air. He didn't need to slick himself up... the rain would do just fine...

In one swift motion, he grabbed himself, beginning to stroke hard and fast. Long, slow, hard, fast. Alternating. Slowing down to let him taste it. Quickening to make him desire it. He wasn't there, but in his mind he was with him. The rain came in torrents as he built up his momentum, sliding his palms up and down his long, slick shaft faster and faster.

Sawyer... Wonder what he felt like inside? Wonder how hard he'd be? How rough? If he could do anything to him right now, what would it be? Would he bend him over this wet rock and fuck him the way he deserved to be fucked in the pouring rain? Punish him like the sick badboy he felt like now for thinking of him this way? That was kind of a hot thought...

Not moments later, he spilled in thick white ribbons, seeping out in his hand, squishing between his fingers. The rain was so hard it was gone within seconds. His hands were washed clean of this sin, literally. But his concious, however, was not.


	4. Chapter 4: Deal

**chapter four: deal**

"What are you thinking about?" Charlie asked, lacing his fingers inside Sawyer's as they laid on the brush, looking up in the sky at the twinkling stars. Charlie rested on his chest, safe in his arms, nowhere else he'd rather be. Sawyer shot him a mischevious grin, then smiled sweetly with big eyes, caressing his forefinger over his chin.

"You." He said, brushing the tips of his thumb and fingers over his face. Charlie's heart skipped a beat, and he smiled uncontrollably. Sawyer had a way of making him just melt, being tender when no one else was around. To everyone else, he was kind of an ass, but to Charlie, he lived in their own little world. Nothing but bright colors and pleasant silence all around. Just... love.

"Stoooop." He giggled childishly, nuzzling his nose against his neck. Sawyer kissed his ear and pulled him closer to him by his waist.

"Charlie..." He started to say, resting his head against his own. "I lo..."

_Knock Knock_! There was a rapping on one of the steel walls of the plane Charlie so often used for shelter. He had felt ashamed of the night before, so he isolated himself away from Claire and everyone he usually hung around. He rolled over and looked through half opened eyes to see who else? Sawyer, that cute little impish smile across his lips.

"Wake up, Charlie boy. I know what I want from ya'." He said, leaning against the wall with crossed arms. Charlie sat up and rubbed the tiredness from his eyes, then scruffed the sand out of his golden hair.

"What?" He asked, pulling his knees to his chest. Sawyer just cocked his eyebrow and ran his tongue over his backteeth as if he was processing a dirty thought.

"You." He smirked. Charlie choked for a second. What? Did he just say that? What happened? In any case... this _is_ what Charlie wanted. Wasn't it?

"Uh... eh... erm... What?" Charlie blinked a few times. He just chuckled and walked over, tousling his hair.

"I wanna find the tail end of the plane. Gotta be some perty useful things in there that people want. Only... can't find it on my own." He said, lowering himself to Charlie's level. Charliebit his lip in realisation. Oh... right. Of course Sawyer didn't want him... why would he? He seemed so infatuated with Kate anymore.

"Oh... um... yeah." Charlie nodded quickly, not looking him in the eye.

"Great. Hope you got your walkin' shoes." He said, getting up and walking in the direction of the jungle before turning back and giving him a look. "You comin'?"

"What? Now?" He asked, eyes widening as he scrambled to his feet.

"Boy, you have a lot to learn. When I do things, I have no patience to wait." He smirked. "So yeah, now."

Charlie nodded and walked to catch up with him. But Sawyer didn't offer him the same politeness and kept treading ahead. He pulled out a knife as they got into the greenery of the jungle. _The new knife he cut himself with..._Charlie had thought to himself. The looked over the bandages speckled with brown spots from the dried blood wrapped around his palm. He thought for a moment that he wanted to kiss it and make it better, then swallowed and looked ahead.

They walked for what seemed like hours, but in all actuality was probably just an endless succession of minutes. Charlie kept a safe distance a few feet behind Sawyer as he played Rambo and hacked at the trees and branches. Why did Sawyer ask him to come along? It wasn't like Charlie was of any help. He was just the skinny, short, timid guy who knew how to play guitar well enough to sell records. He had no wilderness skill. Sawyer would do just as well without him. But he seemed to really _want_ him to come along. And that was... odd.

Sawyer cut another branch and proceeded to a rocky clearing. A very familiar rocky clearing. Oh... this was...

"You okay, Chuck?" Sawyer asked, turning to him and wiping off his knife. Charlie looked back at him, a puzzled look on his face.

"W-what?"

"You just seemed a little bothered or sumthin'." He said with a shrug. Charlie shook his head. He was _not_ gonna let him know about what this place was to him.

Sawyer sat down on a rock. The same rock Charlie released on the night before. Charlie just gulped and paced. "We're taking a little breather now." Sawyer said, picking up a stick and carving at it slowly. Charlie chewed on his lip and leaned against a tree, watching him. Sweat, slowly trickling down his chest. His shirt open. HIs golden skin looking so... delicious. He couldn't help but stare.

"...What?" Sawyer looked up through his beautiful green eyes. Charlie blinked and shook his head.

"Why'd you bring me along, Sawyer? I haven't been any help." He asked, still watching that single trickle of sweat.

"Need an extra set of hands..." He said, cutting into the wood. "If we find it, I'ma want somebody to help me carry stuff back."

"Oh..." He said with a nod, then licked his lips. Sawyer chuckled and looked down at the wood, carving a sharp point in the end.

"...Put on quite a show, y'know." He said. Charlie wasn't sure what he was talking about, but whatever it was, Sawyer delivered it in a blunt fashion that couldn't be good. And the conversation that followed would be one Charlie would never expect in a million years.


	5. Chapter 5: A Turn in the Conversation

_**WARNING:** SMUT! Smut smut smut! Finally. :)_

**chapter five: a turn in the conversation**

"What?" Charlie blinked a few times. Sawyer gave him a knowing smirk and stabbed the knife into a log at his side.

"I said you put on quite a show y'know. Better'n most websites." He grinned, folding his hands in his lap and leaning back. "On this very rock I do believe."

Charlie went silent. All the color faded from his face. Did... Sawyer see? ...and did he like what he saw? Charlie stuttered a bit, still not mentioning it in case he was talking about something else. "I don't know..."

Sawyer chuckled and shook his head, running a hand through his sweat-dampened hair. "It gets lonely, I know." He shifted on the rock. "I often find myself out here doing the same thing. Yeah, I saw ya' Charlie."

Charlie looked down, embarassed, unable to make eye contact with the other man. "How?"

"I saw you wander off in the rain. Didn't want ya' runnin' off and gettin' eaten' up by a rogue polar bear if you were gonna make a deal with me." He said, never flinching, his eyes seemingly piercing through his body. Maybe even his clothes..."Then I got a helluva show. Right over in those bushes..." He said, pointing off. Charlie whimpered and slid down to the ground, beginning to whimper a little. He was so... ashamed.

"What's wrong?" He blinked a few time, watching him. "I... thought it was kinda sexy." He said, lowering his voice in case the eyes of the jungle were watching. Charlie looked up and chewed on his lip.

"R-really?" He asked, tears starting to trickle down his cheek. Sawyer quirked the corner of his lip and nodded.

"So much that I had a little fun of my own in the bushes." He said even lower. "It's...been a while. I haven't known the touch of a woman for almost a month. We're all getting antsy. And you... look pretty good."

Charlie looked up at him a little confused. Sawyer was straight, right? For all Charlie knew, he was too, but his feelings couldn't be helped. Sawyer chewed his lower lip as he spoke, climbing off the rock and slowly approaching him. ""Your soft, creamy skin... your round supple buttocks..." He said, lowering himself so that he was nose to nose with Charlie. "Your red, plump, kissable lips..." He said as he lingered in front of him.

Wait. Was this really happening? Oh my god, was it really happening? Charlie remained quiet, but his breath grew heavy as Sawyer leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against his own. "So... I think we might be able to help each other out just a lil' bit. Don't you?" He grinned, cupping his chin. It was too much. Charlie lunged forward, connecting their lips, kissing him passionately. Sawyer couldn't help but smil as he fell back, the younger man crawling on top of him. "Damn... eager much?"

Charlie didn't let him speak, he just thrust his tongue into his mouth, sucking Sawyer's into his own, letting them dance along each other. Sawyer let out a pleasantly surprised moan and cupped his bottom, massaging it gently as they kissed. Charlie wanted this. Charlie needed this. God he needed it. And if Sawyer didn't have peanut butter, he thought it might still be worth it.

Charlie broke the kiss and went to his next order of business. That delicious trickle of sweat. He trailed his tongue down Sawyer, starting at his adorable dimples and sliding down his neck, tasting the salt, lapping at it, wanting more. Sawyer shivered and tightened his grip on his bottom. "Oh Charlie... I think we might be pullin' an all nighter..." He grinned with his eyes closed, just enjoying the warmth of the wonderfully slimy tongue.

Charlie followed the salty trail along his jugular, then down the pit of his chest. God he was delicious. Charlie _had_ to have more. With a quick tug, he ripped open the buttons of Sawyer's shirt, exposing his glistening torso. Charlie shuddered with excitement at the sight. Then he couldn't control himself. His mouth acted on it's own, licking around his chest, pulling his nipples between his teeth and tugging lightly. Sawyer's eyes went wide and he grinned, running his fingers through Charlie's hair. "Definately an all nighter..." He stifled out as Charlie moved lower, tonguing the pit of Sawyer's golden brown abdomen. He stopped at the belly button, flicking his tongue in and out for a few moments. Sawyer's body was very Davidesque. It deserved worship, and Charlie would give it to him.

He moved to the top of his jeans. Sawyer had one of those muscular v's with the veins popping out. Very sexy. Charlie's hands worked the button and zipper while his tongue ran over the sharp hard lines of his muscles. He couldn't help but feel more and more nervous as he got closer to his prize. And when he undid his pants, he saw an exposure of more tan flesh and fine blonde hair. Commando. Figures. Made everything easier.

Charlie just tugged it down. He didn't even get the pants over the knees when he saw the erection pop out, he just instantly became breathless and enamored. It was long and thick. Not too big, but big enough. Maybe 7 inches, but it was bulbous. And gold like the rest of his body, the head more brown than purple. Charlie's hands moved up his thighs and he stopped pulling on the jeans. He couldn't anymore, it seemed to beckon him forward. He salivated as he lowered himself, unable to pull his eyes away from the shaft.

He moved close and brushed his face against it, nuzzling it, his scruffy bristles of his cheek tickling it. Sawyer gasped and arched his back, clearly ejoying it. He smelled so good, his manly musk, an aroma of sweat and dirt, drove him crazy. He gave the side a long lick, moaning at the taste. He needed him in his mouth now. He sucked in the head, then moved all the way down within seconds of taking him in. Sawyer let out a sharp gasp, clutching Charlie by his tousled blond lockes. That only mande Charlie more excited...

Charlie gripped the exposed hips and held so tight that his nails eventually began to dig in to the meat of his buttocks, but Sawyer didn't care. In fact, it seemed to make him want it more. Charlie smirked. He had this man, this dark, tough, and mysterious man, in his full control now. He loved it. He revelled in it in fact. He bobbed his head a little faster, swirling his tongue about in his mouth as he hummed around the erection. Sawyer gripped the ground, digging his nails into the dirt, the soil finding its way under his nails. He was close. So close. Close to the first of several orgasms Charlie planned to give him during the night.

Charlie knew this. He felt it coming. He sealed his lips around the base as Sawyer spasmed, spilling in thick white spurts. Charlie swallowed it all, taking a moment to savor his flavor. Salty but sweet, better than he had ever imagined. Charlie sucked for a few more moments before looking up with lusty eyes that were matched by Sawyer's. He yanked him up by his hair and pushed him down, kissing him with more passion than he had kissed anyone else with in his life. His hands were all over the boy as his tongue explored his mouth, tasting himself inside. He tugged his shirt off and moved to his neck, biting down savagely. Charlie screamed but grinned all at the same time. This was... hot.

The older man struggled with Charlie's pants, but quickly got them off of one leg, not even wiggling out of his own pants which were still right at his knees. He spread Charlie open as wide as he could, his jeans hanging to one side, and thrust in without warning, his ejaculate from the last orgasm lubricating him perfectly. Charlie yelped in pain and ran his nails down Sawyer's back up under his plaid button-down, now open from the foreplay. Sawyer thrust into him roughly and painfully, and Charlie loved it. Although it did feel like he was ripping him open, god it felt so good at the same time.

As Charlie winced in pain, Sawyer calmed him with tender kisses, something very uncharacteristic for him. Maybe he was pretending he was Kate? Whatever the case, Charlie was still having a _good_ time. Just the passion, the not being fully undressed because they needed each other right at that moment, made it so much better than he'd been dreaming about.

Sawyer pounded in and out of him. Charlie could feel blood start to trickle out of his opening as Sawyer got faster. It stung, and he was in tears, but he didn't want it to stop. He loved the pain. He wanted more pain. He wanted Sawyer to use him. Use him like a filthy whore...

Then... something happened. Sawyer pounded at a new angle, and through the searing pain, the pleasure was even more intense. Charlie let go a squeel so indescribable it rivaled one of those wild boars Mr. Locke was always hunting. Sawyer grinned wide and repeated his motions again and again, Charlie's head thrashing as his noises got louder. Sawyer was striking his prostate, perfect, every time. Sawyer buried his teeth in his neck again as Charlie pulled him inside deepr. Charlie was going to cum without even touching himself.

Sawyer seemed to be able to hold his own a little better this time around. It seemed his goal to give Charlie an orgasm so intense he'd feel it into next week. And he _most_ certainly was achieving it. Charlie yelped again, squirming as if he was about to explode. And in a sense, he was. Within moments, Charlie blew all over Sawyer's bare chest and his own abdomen, never seeing so much semen before in his life. Sawyer gave him his same cocky grin and thrust a few more times before spasming and releasing weakly. Charlie felt the warmth run down his insides and it made him moan. Then Sawyer came to a stop and collapsed on top of him, their ejaculate sliding their flesh together.

Then... Sawyer kissed him again. Charlie honestly didn't expect that. "Wow Chuck..." He said a little breathless. "I think that may be the best I have ever had. And that's saying a lot."


	6. Chapter 6: Afterglow

**chapter six: afterglow**

They spent a few more hours in that clearing, once they had charged up for another round. Then another, and another. Then finally they packed up and continued on to look for the Tail end of the plane, but after several hours of freely roaming throughout the jungle, with Sawyer thouroughly pissed that his ingenious idea didn't work, they called it a quits. Sawyer was pissed off, ripping branches off of trees as they walked. Charlie just stayed back behind him, holding his arms to his chest while chewing on his lip.

"Dammit! Motherfucking island with all your... trees. Fuck!" He shouted now, just finding any reason he could to curse. Charlie kept quiet. He had been quiet, ever since the events that happened earlier. Somehow he felt if he said anything, it would make it all void, and maybe it wouldn't happen again. And that would be devastating to Charlie and he didn't know why. The sky was turning black now. Night was coming, and they still were miles away from the beach. Sawyer kicked a log and collapsed onto the greenery, covering his eyes. "Fuck it, Chucky. Looks like we're gon'ta' have to camp out."

Charlie just quietly gave him a nod and sat down across from him, still with crossed arms as if to protect himself. Sawyer sat up and leaned over, pulling some sticks out of the brush. He leaned and stacked them, pulling a lighter from his jeans and lighting it. Charlie still didn't speak. And Sawyer picked up on it quickly. "What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Charlie blinked a few times, and looked up at him, then shook his head with a shrug. "Nothing. It's nothing." He said, bringing his thumb to hsi mouth, chewing on his thumbnail. Sawyer laughed a little and laid back, resting his head on his arms as he looked at the stars.

"Feelin' a lil' bit ashamed?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow. Charlie pursed his lips and shook his head.

"No. No it's not that." He said, pulling his sleeves over his hands so that it made him seem smaller than he already was.

Sawyer sighed and closed his eyes. "It was a good time Charlie, Don't sweat it. I won't tell."

Charlie wibbled a little at the _it was a good time_. Then he just rolled over and laid on the leaves. "I'm beat. Just wake me when you want to leave."

Sawyer watched him for a moment, just watched his little body heave up and down as he took in his little breaths of air. It was kind of a sweet sight. Something to take care of. Like a girl, but not. Sawyer couldn't suppress the need to reach out and touch him, so he scooted over to wher he lay and ran a hand down his side as he listened to the rise and fall of his chest. He leaned over unable to control himself and laid a kiss on his forehead, and pulled away, watching him, protecting him from whatever would hurt him in the night.

Why? He had no idea. Something just made him want to be closer to the boy. And he didn't want anyone else to know, and they wouldn't so long as he lived.

Charlie, however, was great at faking sleep. And he smiled as he felt the older man's presence, protecting him like an angel. Maybe this was something more than just sex? Charlie would give it time. Because he never wanted to jump into things head first. That was usually a disaster. No... give it a few days. Things would make more sense then. This... maybe this was just a prolongued afterglow. It would go away with time, wouldn't it?


	7. Chapter 7: Calm, Blissful Silence

**chapter seven: calm, blissful silence**

When they reached camp the next morning, Charlie made sure to follow Sawyer back to where he kept his things. Sawyer of course gave him a strange look, probably hoping he'd forget what he was after because of all the... events that had occured since then. Sawyer shot him one of his charming smiles before sliding down against the tree and picking up his book.

"Well... I guess I'll see ya'." He winked, picking up his book and flipping the page. Charlie couldn't help but roll his eyes and stare down at him.

"Where is it?" He asked, leaning against the tree. Sawyer quirked the corner of his brow without even looking up.

"Whatever do you mean, Chuck?" He asked, pretending to be reading intently.

"I kept my end of the deal. Give me the peanut butter." Charlie said, a little bit of anger in his voice. Sawyer sat down the book and stood, then slowly backed him against the tree, placing a hand on his side and running it ever so slowly upward as he leaned in close, hot breath warming Charlie's impish nose.

"...Who said I even had any?" He chuckled. Charlie's jaw dropped. He felt betrayed, and it was Sawyer, he was supposed to have expected it. Yet he still couldn't help but feel hurt. Charlie shook his head and tried to keep from crying, and he pushed hard at the older man's chest, yanking himself out from between him and the tree. Charlie stormed off, not turning back now that he was free to cry, and disappeared from Sawyer's sight. And Sawyer.. felt bad. He called out to him and started to follow, then looked down and kicked the sand. What the hell was wrong with him? He used to revel in this. But now... everything hurt.

Charlie kept himself isolated for most of the day. He didn't talk to Claire, especially not Claire, because if it wasn't for his damn protective feelings for her, he would never have gotten into this. It wasn't her fault, but talking to her would only remind him of it, and he couldn't deal with that. It was night now, and Charlie kept himself holed up under an abandoned piece of debris from the plane that was farther away from the rest of the survivors on the beach. Ever since that first night when they heard those strange noises, everybody wanted to be closer together. Safety in numbers. As if that thing couldn't have ripped them ALL apart at the same time if it wanted to. Still, he was keeled over on the ground, clutching a torn and tattered pillow tightly against his chest, sobbing. How could Sawyer do that to him? Oh well. It provided weight to the whole 'it was just the afterglow' theory.

Before long he was asleep. Asleep like a rock, and if even a boar got curious and gored him, he probably wouldn't notice. It had been a long two days, and the night before he really hadn't slept much anyway. He was too busy with light fluffy feelings that he didn't even need. And it was good sleep, if not for all the damn dreams about Sawyer, which woke him at least every two hours.

He woke for the last time with the sun shining bright. He could hear laughter and chattering and splashing behind him. People were up and enjoying their day. Yay. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then shook the sand out of his hair. Ew. A trip to the waterfall would be in order for somewhat of a shower. Still, the sleep was worth it. He was about to stand up and stretch when something caught his eye. A small plastic jar, the words _JIF_ across it. He blinked a few times and bent to pick it up. it was heavy, and filled with that light brown cream that he had been questing for. It was real.

Attached was a small ripped piece of paperback from a romance novel, words written across the back in blue ink. Charlie smiled as he read it to himself.

_I lied. Forgive me._ Short and simple, but still meaningful. He'd have to thank him later. For now, he had to give his gift to Claire.

Claire of course, had squeeled like a schoolgirl and attacked him with hugs, then scampered off to gorge herself on her treat. It had brought Charlie joy to make her happy, and he had one man to thank for that.

Sawyer had disappeared into the woods like he always did. Probably to check up on his merchandise. In any case, Charlie followed him deep into the lush plant life, not caring who watched. Sawyer crouched over once he reached the tree he had hidden his things under and smiled as he pulled out another small jar. He had salvaged at least three, and with the amount of people on the island that missed the delicacies of home, he had planned on them being a serious bargaining tool. But now, he reserved them only for Charlie. He shook his head and put it back in, then zipped up the suitcase, covering it with large ferns.

Obviously he thought he was alone, because when he turned and saw Charlie standing there, he jumped just a little. "Whoa there! Scared me to high hell. Shouldn't do that, Chuck."

Charlie didn't speak. He didn't say anything. He just slowly approached him and then gripped him by his shirt, pulling him into a deep kiss. Sawyer moaned a little at the boy taking charge. It was refreshing. He never broke the kiss, only deepened it before reaching down and cupping his bottom. Charlie jumped into his arms and wrapped his legs around his waist as they fell back against a tree, Charlie sucking his tongue into his mouth, tugging his shirt up, wanting it off. And Sawyer complied, pulling away just a moment to take off his own shirt. But that brief moment was too long. He had to have his kisses, his beautiful lips against his own. It was hard not to touch him.

Charlie pushed him back and removed his own shirt, then gave him a lusty look. "I just wanted to say thank you..." He grinned, approaching him slowly, running his forefinger down his chest, around his defined pectorals. Sawyer smiled a bit and looked down at him with big eyes.

"What can I say? I couldn't stand seeing you upset." He said, sounding a little bit defeated. "What the hell did you do to me, Charlie?"

Charlie took a moment to think about that, then smiled. Maybe it was safe to just rest in his arms, smell his comforting aroma, sweat mixed with cologne that he was sure he horded all to himself. Charlie laid his head against his chest and closed his eyes as Sawyer ran his fingers through the back of his blond, messy lockes.

"Don't tell anyone about this, Charlie. I want people to think I'm a heartless sonofabitch." He said, smelling his hair. "And I kind of just want you all to myself."

That made Charlie blush, hard. He reached up and kissed along the nape of his neck, whispering a bit. "I'm all yours." He said. Sawyer smiled and pulled away.

"Wait one second." He said before turning to the suitcase, pulling out some spare blankets and a bottle of... was that lube? Well he did say he had a few _special_ things in there before. He unfolded the blankets and smoothed them out along the ground, then laid back on his side, giving Charlie a playful smirk. "I thought you'd like some comfort for once instead."

Charlie laughed a bit and dropped down beside him, moving into his arms. And Sawyer kissed him tenderly. It was kind of nice. The tender kisses turned to passionate, and Sawyer's hands trailed down to his zipper, undoing his pants quickly. Because he needed him now.

Sawyer pulled away and trailed his kisses down Charlie's neck, letting the hairs of his chin tickle along his soft flesh. Tonight would be all about Charlie. He wanted to give him a night to remember, because for some reason, he genuinely _cared_ about the way Charlie felt, a scary and new set of emotions altogether. Charlie chewed his bottom lip and closed his eyes, shivering as he felt Sawyer's tongue slip out and move down past his chest. Sawyer leaned back and tugged down Charlie's jeans by his pockets, mouth watering as his erection bounced out. Sawyer's reaction was a little more primal than Charlie's when he was in this position. He knew what he wanted right now and he just took it.

Sawyer barely took time to breathe as he knelt and engulfed Charlie's 6 inch cock all the way to the base. For a straight guy, he was pretty good at that. Didn't he do time or something? That might explain it... But all his random thoughts disappeared from his head when Sawyer started bobbing up and down, gripping Charlie's buttocks so hard his nails dug into his flesh. Charlie squeeled and panted, his eyes rolling back in his head as he arched his back upward, thrusting as much as Sawyer would let him into his mouth. Sawyer couldn't help but smirk just a little bit at the amusing noises he was making Charlie let out. It turned him on even more, the buldge in his pants hurting, aching to be free. But he couldn't pull himself away from Charlie. His mouth being wrapped around the boy just felt so right.

Charlie felt his sentiments. It felt _so _right in fact, that he was going to release soon. Sawyer moved his fingers and slid them up the underside of his crack while he sucked, massaging his hole, then without warning, plunged his forefinger inside. That was enough. Charlie screamed out in excitement and exploded in his mouth, a thin layer of sweat already covering his body.

"Sawyer..." Charlie spasmed. Sawyer lifted his finger and pressed it against his lips, then quickly shed his pants, grabbing up the bottle of lube, never breaking gaze with him. Charlie raised up and kissed him hard as Sawyer slicked himself up, ready for anything. He attempted to push him back down, but Charlie wouldn't let him.

"No... not like this." He said. Charlie pushed Sawyer down on his back, crawling on top. "Like this."

Sawyer gave him a wicked grin then brought his hands up on either side of his hips, holding them tight. Charlie shivered and reached down, gripping his shaft and leading it right where he wanted it, then slid ever so slowly down. Sawyer choked on a groan and threw his head back as the boy's tight warmth surrounded him. Charlie moaned in delight, then moved his hands up and rested them on Sawyer's chest as he bucked back and forth, watching Sawyer's face, the contortions of his expressions, seeing what he could make him do with every sweet movement of his hips.

Last time, Sawyer was completely in charge. But this... this was heaven. This was such a departure from his normal sexual deviancy that he found it better than most. Charlie moved back and forth, up and down, increasing speed and pressure as he did so. Sawyer made sounds he didn't think he ever had in his life. Charlie was in complete control and he knew it. He loved it.

"C-Charlie!" He hissed through blind passion, pulling him down on his erection even harder. He wouldn't last if this kept up. And Charlie... well he was enjoying it as well, and he knew a second climax was ahead.

Sawyer sat up, continuing his thrusting, but he just had to have his lips on Charlie's body. Had to taste him, see if the passion made him sweeter. He sucked along the skin of his neck as Charlie gasped, pulling him in closer, running his nails down his back, squeezing his muscles around him. Oh shit, this was it.

Sawyer couldn't handle it anymore. He burst inside him, spurting more of his white hot ejaculate than he ever thought he had before. Charlie kept on riding despite the climax, not wanting to stop. It wasn't long before he released as well, cumming all over Sawyer's abdomen. And he kept sliding, up and down. And kept riding. Kept sliding... then slowed to a blissful stop.

They held each other close, sweat and seminal fluids sliding their bodies together. Charlie cuddled his nose to the nape of Sawyer's neck, and just shivered. It happened, again. And this time, Sawyer was tender. That was something he wouldn't have expected in a million years. Still, he basked in the moment, safe in his arms. He started to say something, but he didn't want to ruin it, so they laid in silence. Calm, blissful silence.


End file.
